Twice my age
by Cute-overload-girl
Summary: Gaara is in his last year of boarding school at Shinobi high, but will his feelings finally be relised by the teacher he has crushed on ever since he started school? will his feelings be returned or rejected? Gaara x OC
1. Embarrassment

Chapter 1 – Embarrassment

Gaara was walking from his class room when his best friend Naruto bumped into him knocking him over, Gaara growled slightly, how the hell had Naruto run all the way from the gym to the maths department so quickly?

"Naruto what the hell are you doing?" Gaara asked standing up, sometimes he wondered how he even became friends with a knuckle head like Naruto.

"Gaara you will never guess what I just saw! Gai Sensei and Ryuu Sensei were kissing outside the gym, it is official they are an item!" Naruto laughed, it had been a rumour going around for a long time that the Gym teacher and the science teacher had a relationship but no one could be sure.

"That's every interesting Naruto, but you know I don't care about gossip" Gaara stated flatly.

Gaara had really come out of his shell since coming to high school with Naruto, in middle school he was always in trouble and picked fights with anyone who even looked at him. But Naruto changed all that for him, and now he even spoke more often, he wasn't just silent around everyone, he would join in and actually joke with people now, and he had more friends than he ever had before, and he wasn't afraid to tell his buddy Naruto what was on his mind, so playful banter between the two was quite common.

"Aw come on Gaara, at least it wasn't Ookami sensei" Naruto teased.

Gaara tensed, the only person in the world who knew about his crush on his sensei Ookami and he blurted it out plain as day. He grabbed Naruto and put him in a head lock.

"What have I told you about saying stuff like that!" Gaara scolded in a loud whisper.

"Ok ok I won't do it again so let me go" Naruto chocked.

"My my that is no way to treat your friends Gaara" Gaara turned to see the voice and tensed, Ookami sensei was right there.

Her hair was very long, white coloured, which went all the way down her back; she had it styled in a low pony tail. She had a suit on with a skirt that stopped at her knees and flat shoes that made it easy for her to stay on her feet all day. She had art books and folders under her right arm and a cup of tea in the other. But none of those things mattered, not to Gaara, her face was beautiful and her eyes, oh how he lost himself in them as she taught in class, they were a deep violet that sparkled when the light hit them.

Gaara stood up straight and let Naruto drop to the floor with a bang. Naruto groaned while sitting up to rub his head.

"Now boys, behave yourselves and enjoy the rest of lunch" Ookami smiled.

"Yes sensei, thank you sensei" Both boys said in unison, she giggled before passing by them and carried on down the hall.

Gaara blushed once she was out of site, in the old days he wouldn't have looked at a woman twice, but for some reason his own sensei got him riled up. Naruto stood to see Gaara's face, his eyes were down, his cheeks were red and he had a sad look on his face. Naruto knew how much he liked Ookami sensei, he'd liked her ever since they got to high school, but it was only the year before that Gaara had finally told Naruto.

Unfortunately Naruto and Gaara knew nothing would or could happen between them, it was forbidden for a student and teacher to have any sort of relationship other than that, just student and teacher, nothing more. Naruto grinned at Gaara.

"Come on now buddy cheer up, your 18 now as soon as the school year finishes you can bang her as much as your heart's content" Gaara blush became even deeper as he gave Naruto a what the hell look, he took a swing at Naruto but he moved out of the way laughing.

"Jeez chill I was only joking, but seriously there is no law that says that you're not allowed to date a former teacher, why not just wait till then?" Naruto suggested.

"I can't, I know she would never acsept me in that way" Gaara said glumly.

"Why not?"

"Because of our age difference, she's 36 and I'm only 18, she's literally twice my age do you really think she would want to date someone like that young!" Gaara said to him, Naruto took him around the shoulder and led him down the hall.

Naruto was gonna cheer Gaara up, and there was only one way to do that!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto and Gaara attended Shinobi high, it was named that because the school's most famous for its martial arts clubs and the amount of awards it had received for multiple tournaments that the school had entered and won. Shinobi high was a boarding school, because there were many students all over the country who wanted to attend because of the sport clubs.

The student body was divided into 5 houses, Wind, Fire, Earth, Water and Lightening, and the head of these houses was 1 female and 1 male teacher, to keep the order and peace in the school.

While people can be friends from other houses it does not always happen, there is a distinct rivalry between all the houses but it doesn't stop people from being friends, as Naruto and Gaara showed a lot of people. Naruto was the head boy of Fire while Gaara was Head boy of Wind, since the two becoming head boys in their last year of school the rivalry between Fire and Wind was not as great, the two seemed to bring peace to both houses.

Naruto dragged Gaara to the cafeteria, he sat Gaara down and ran into the queue to grab some food, shortly returning with a bowl of ramen for himself and a salted tongue sandwich, Gaara looked at him and laughed in his throat.

"You know me too well Naruto" Gaara said as Naruto gave him a thumbs up.

Gaara reached for his wallet to pay Naruto back when Naruto's hand flew up in front of him.

"It's my treat"

"Are you sure?" Gaara asked as Naruto nodded.

The two ate and chatted for a while until a familiar voice came booming over to them.

"Yo Naruto, Gaara" They turned to see Omoi, head boy to the Lightening house, he was a dark skinned boy who had bleached his hair lighter because he always detested his natural hair colour, he was a well level headed boy who always thought things through before he acted.

"Whats up Omoi" Naruto called as the young man sat with them.

"Did you hear about the school trip they are planning for the end of the year?" Omoi asked, he unwrapped a lolly and stuck it in his mouth.

"No what's going on?" Gaara asked as he finished his lunch.

"Well nothings been finalised yet but they are thinking about talking all the 3rd year students on a ski trip up in the mountains for a week" Omoi said.

Both Naruto and Gaara's faces lit up, everyone knew that the schools ski trips were the best, but since their generation had been at the school they hadn't had one, until now.

"A school ski trip?" Haku asked, he was head boy to the Water house, a very polite and well respected boy who had always been mistaken for a girl because of his calm voice and feminine appearance.

"Yeah, I overheard the head master taking about it with Hebi sensei" Omoi said as Haku too sat down to join them.

"I dunno about skiing but I love snow" Akatsuchi said from behind them, he was head of the Earth house, he was a very tail and very heavy lad, although dispite his appearance he was a very charming young man with a big heart.

"When did you get here Akatsuchi!" Naruto freaked and fell off his chair causing the others to laugh.

All of them chatted about upcoming events, as head boys they were expected to plan the trip and its activates as well as give the rest of the school something to do in their absence. Before long someone decided to cause trouble.

"Oh ho ho well would you look at this it's the gay posy" they all turned to see Deidara, a student from the earth house and what used to be Akatsuchi's best friend.

He was a fairly tall lad with girly long blond hair covering one of his eyes, his uniform was scruffy with his shirt out and his tie lazily done. Deidara was a bully, he had been knocking around with the wrong crowed from the beginning of his second year and since then he's been nothing but a pain in the arse.

"What do you want Deidara?" Omoi asked annoyed.

"Oh nothing, just hope you all have a lovely time gang banging each other. But I did want to say you better make the next school trip good or you'll be hearing from the Akatsuki!" with that Deidara spun around and left.

They all signed in annoyance, the Akatsuki was a company that funded the school, however they were sly bastards who always wanted more money, Deidara had been offered a job their along with his friend Sasori from the Wind house after they finished school and even while they were still in school they were being trained to point out any problems of the school so that they could either cut it or make parents pay more for their kids to stay there.

Suddenly the bell rang signalling it was time for class again, the 5 boys picked up their bags and headed towards their different classes, and Gaara couldn't wait for his.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Now class today I want everyone to paint a picture on a canvas of something from your wildest imaginations, make it bright and colourful and make it stand out above all else, and don't forget to use the techniques we have been practicing, ok I want you all to plan it first by making a 10 minute sketch of what it is you want to paint, Ok everyone get started and call me over when you're done with your sketch" Ookami informed her class as she got her lesson started.

Gaara sat at the back of the class, just so he could watch her movements; she was stunning, small waist, great legs, nice ass and double D breasts. Gaara felt his pants tighten and slapped himself as he started his sketch, we drew a wolf leaping from a mountain side with a light residing from it, he knew what to draw to catch Ookami's attention, she loved wolves more than any other creature. As he looked up he saw her leaning over Deidara talking to him about his work, he was the best in the class which pissed Gaara off, Ookami sensei was leaning over him and it make Gaara jealous.

He turned back to his own work, lost in thought, without realising Ookami sensei was just behind him watching him work and she smiled brightly, Deidara may have natural talent but no one worked harder to impress her with his work than Gaara. She leaned forward just enough for Gaara to catch sight of her, he jump in surprise as she laughed, he blushed slightly and tried to keep his face hidden.

"Gaara this is wonderful, I can't wait until you do the real one" Ookami sensei complimented him as he smiled awkwardly at her praise.

"Sensei, could you help me please" A girl called breaking Ookami's attention from Gaara.

"Gaara, do me a favour and see me after class" Ookami smiled before walking over to the girl who had called her.

Gaara's heart beat was faster than normal; she wanted to see him, after class, alone. His mind raced as his imagination ran wild with thought, he often imagined what kind of woman she was in bed, and he could imagine her being really sexy and dirty towards her partner. Ookami had a daughter at the age of 16 so Gaara knew she wasn't innocent in the slightest.

She had often told young girls that to try stop them from having sexual relationships with their boyfriends at a young age, because she told them she had such a hard time of it, trying to juggle everything as well as a daughter whose father had run away shortly after she had gotten pregnant.

Gaara growled at the thought of that man leaving such a wonderful woman to deal with so much on her own when it was his entire fault anyway.

Drawing him away from his daydream the bell rang signalling the end of the day, he had been daydreaming for the entire lesson.

"Ok guys we will continue this tomorrow, make sure you bring your sketches and make sure you all go straight to your dorms otherwise you will be in a lot of trouble" Ookami announced as everyone stood to leave.

Gaara remind in his seat as everyone left, Ookami straightened some papers before coming to sit at the table right next to Gaara, Gaara was frozen to the spot, he had never been alone before, he had at least Naruto with him or something but this was different.  
>"I just want to say how proud I am of you with the work you've put in this year, I was wondering if you would let me display it in school after you leave, but if you want to take it home that's ok as well" Ookami said to him.<p>

"If you want, but my works nowhere near as good as Deidara's" Gaara said, not really sure what to say.

"It's true that Deidara has a lot of talent, but he doesn't work at it because he knows he'll do well. You on the other hand are the hardest working student I have, and all your creations are simply wonderful. I've already asked Deidara if he'll let me hang some of his as well but I'd really like yours if you don't mind" Ookami smiled warmly at him.

Gaara could feel the heat on his face, he was blushing way to much now and was fidgeting in his chair, Ookami looked at him worriedly.

"Gaara, are you alright" Gaara nodded frantically, he couldn't breathe, he needed to get out of here.

As he stood to leave so did Ookami, she lightly put her hand on his arm to try and comfort him.

"Gaara what's wrong, aren't you feeling well?" Ookami sensei tried to ask but Gaara's breathing became quick and uneasy, he needed to get away from her.

"Sorry, I really need to go" Gaara released himself from her grip and headed for the door; she ran after him and caught him by the arm.

"If you're not well Gaara let me take you to the nurse, as your teacher I cannot allow you on the grounds when you're in this state" Ookami said worriedly.

"Ookami sensei I'm fine" Gaara turned and tripped, pushing Ookami down as he landed on top of her.

He lifted his face and looked at her face; her eyes were sparkling with question, he blushed as he tried to get up but his belt became caught with her own, Gaara's blush deepened as he could feel his own body reacting to the position he was in. Ookami's face began to blush as well and she desperately tried to reach between them to get their buckles unhooked, doing so she could feel Gaara's growing erection and swiped her hand back in embarrassment and in personal space for Gaara. Gaara did the same and got them unhooked before getting off of her and quickly grabbed his discarded bag and reaching the door, leaving Ookami where she was.

"I'm really sorry about that Ookami sensei" he said before leaving the room running as if his life were in danger, he felt like he could cry.

Ookami sat where she had fallen, she blushed again, Gaara had always acted strangely around her, could that be the reason why, she looked to the door and got up off the floor.

"Oh Gaara"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Now there is a mixture of my characters and the Naruto characters that I have tried to make equally, more naruto than mine to be honest though, I've tried to make Gaara the sort of person i would think he would be at the age of 18, i'm sure he would have matured and joined in with stuff like this and started having interest in girls, even if this one is his teacher, i could imagen gaara falling in love with an older woman so thats what i've tried to do._  
><em>Hope you like it<br>My characters also appear in my story "Change in the wind"_


	2. Time will tell

Chapter 2 – Time will tell.

Gaara slammed his door shut as he finally reached his room. He was meant to meet Naruto in the training fields to play football but there was no way he was coming out of his room tonight, his humiliation stopped him from doing it.

He leaned against his door about ready to cry; she had touched him, and rejected him. He knew in his head it was just a natural reaction she had taking her hand away. He slumped to the floor and put his head in his hands, just the thought of her touching him there made him stiffen, he couldn't believe how close their bodies were, her warmth, the softness of her breasts, her aroma it was all too much for him to handle.

He unzipped his trousers and pleasured himself, he needed to. He had never had the need to do this before, but this time he had to, his emotions were everywhere and he needed an escape from reality. His hand rubbed on his member, stroking and tugging at himself, and just when he thought he was there, her heard her voice.

"Gaara? Gaara are you in there?" her voice came from outside the door as she knocked for an answer.

He panicked trying to put his flesh away and zip up his pants before opening the door, she smiled at him as he did so, he weakly tried to smile back without looking at her in the eye, she looked around quickly before speaking.

"Would you mind if I come in?" he blushed at her question but nodded anyway, she had expected it.

She stepped in as he closed the door, he removed his tie and undid his top button, his shirt already out, Ookami had guessed what he was doing, the look in his eyes was as though he was about ready to cry, but every other manner of him suggested he had been doing something else.

She sat down on the chair that was pulled out from under his desk, she straightened herself up before she began to speak.

"Gaara, don't be embarrassed about what happened, it's perfectly normal for a boy your age to get excited easily, I'm sorry if I offended you in anyway" Ookami spoke, she needed to be careful on a matter like this.

"Oh no you didn't sensei" Gaara tried to appear calm and collected when on the inside he was panicking.

"Please Gaara schools over now, call me Tsuki" she beamed at him, Gaara swallowed in reaction to her statement.

"Ok…Tsuki" he blushed using her first name.

"Gaara, is there something your wanting to tell me, you know as your sensei I'm always here for you when you have a problem right" she asked him.

Gaara thought about his words carefully, should he admit his feelings for her? What should he do? There was no way she would ever feel the same way back, or would she…

Gaara sat on his bed opposite Tsuki, he looked at her seriously, he was going to tell her.

"Tsuki I…" he couldn't do it, he wanted to, oh god he wanted to but he was too afraid she would reject him.

"Go on Gaara its ok. If you have something that is bothering you then let me know"

He put his head down and clenched his hands together, he was shaking slightly before he closed his eyes and came out with it.

"Ookami Sensei I really like you" he couldn't even believe he'd said it out loud.

Tsuki's face turned from a smile to a very shocked expression, she had a feeling that's what was bothering him but she had no idea he was just going to say it to her, she wasn't sure what to do. Gaara lifted his head quickly.

"I'm so sorry Ookami sensei, I didn't meant to say that" he tried to retreat from his words.

Tsuki's face returned to her smile.

"Gaara its Tsuki, its ok you don't have to make up an excuse for it" Tsuki told him patting him on the top of his arm.

"I don't?" he asked awkwardly.

"Yes, it's perfectly normal for you to have a crush on one of your teachers, many young boys your age do, I mean Deidara tried to ask me out a few days ago the poor boy" Tsuki started laughing, but Gaara was crushed.

He knew it, he knew it…he knew this would happen, why the hell was he so stupid, without even realising it he let tears leek though his eyes, he shivered as he tried not to whimper.

Tsuki stopped laughing to see him shivering with his head down.

"Gaara, Gaara are you ok?" she saw tears drop onto his hands.

She got up gently, she sat beside him, she rubbed his back and cooed him softly, she'd really upset him, maybe it was more than a high school crush he had for her, but she couldn't do that to him. He was a sweet boy, if he was 10 years older she probably would have dated him, but their age difference was too great, plus she was his teacher.

"I'm sorry Gaara" she pulled him towards her and laid his head at the crook of her neck, she held him and rubbed his back as he calmed down.

He held onto her, as if clinging for dear life its self, it looked as though if he let go of her we would be swept away into the abyss. She rocked him slightly to calm him down as she hummed, she used to do this to her daughter when she was upset, and it seemed to work with Gaara as well.

Gaara stared at Tsuki's neck, just one, just once, he wanted to kiss his her flesh, and he leaned forward to the flesh of her neck. His lips met her skin and she shivered in response, she shifted back slightly and look at him as she released her grip on him, he turned his head away from her.

What was she meant to do, her prized pupil was falling for her, and there wasn't anything she could do, she had to make her decision, but she didn't want to lose him from her life by rejecting him, she was too old for him and his sensei it wouldn't have been right. But she had been very lonely for years now, when Gaara fell on her his body was so warm, warmth she had long since forgotten.

Her mind was in the wrong place, she leaned over to him and this would change her life forever, she couldn't stop herself, and at that moment, she didn't care.

"Gaara"

He turned to her as she planted a kiss upon his lips, Gaara couldn't move, his mind was frozen. She leaned back and smiled warmly at him, she pushed him back onto the bed and leaned down to his ear.

"I know I shouldn't do this, but…I want to" she breathed on his ear as she kissed his neck and made her way to his mouth.

Gaara had to make sure this wasn't a dream, he put his arms up and carefully touched her breasts, she moaned in response, then there was no denying it, she was really there, on top of him, kissing him. She pulled back to undo the buttons on her shirt, letting the garment slip from her body she undid her black coloured bra and also let that fall away. Gaara was breath taken.

He reached up to play with her breasts, with each touch brought a welcoming moan from her lips, she lifted herself from his grasp and from the bed as she undid her belt and let the skirt fall to the floor. Gaara sat on the edge of the bed and reached over to pull down her pants himself, he let his hands wander around her skin, so soft. She slipped off her shoes and undid her hair letting it fall around her.

He touched her inner thighs as she shifted her legs ever so slightly to allow him access, she moaned lightly as he played with her clit, feeling how wet it was drove him crazy. He pulled her closer, while she was still stood up he licked her womanhood, she moaned even louder to his delight. Her taste was amazing, he couldn't believe he was actually doing this. He let her go as she pulled away from him, she held onto his face and stared deeply into his eyes.

She was in his room, completely naked, his dream was coming true; he reached out to touch her as she crawled on top of him again. She rubbed her bare body over his own, his erection was painfully hard now, she caught a hint of discomfort and smirked at him. He looked at her questionably, she unbuttoned his shirt and kissed all the way down until she got to the rim of his pants, and she undid his button and pulled his trousers and boxers with them. Gaara blushed so much he thought his face would explode, his hard member now on show for her to see, she took hold of it making him groan in excitement. Tsuki licked the side of his hard erection up and down to torture the boy before taking the whole thing into her mouth, he hissed with pleasure as he tried to force her head further down.

This was so much more than the dreams he had of her, she was doing everything that he had imagined and more, the way she used her tongue, the way she stroked his balls as her mouth continued to suck on his manhood. The whole experience was way too much for him to handle, it felt so good, and he was reaching his limit.

"O-Okami sensei, I'm gonna-" he didn't even finish his sentence when he released into her mouth.

Tsuki pulled back and swallowed the boy's seed, she wiped her mouth before grabbing her underwear to put them back on, Gaara had collapsed on the bed, and his breathing was heavy and raspy. She put on her shirt but didn't bother buttoning it up before she sat down on the bed next to him.

"Ookami sensei…why did you do that…for me?" he questioned hesitantly.

She crossed her leg over the other and leaned back on her hands looking at him.

"I don't really know myself" Tsuki admitted.

Gaara turned to her, she was beautiful, and she was sat on his bed with nothing but her underwear on and her shirt loosely hanging off her. But then he thought, had she done it out of pity? Had she done it because he looked so pathetic…

"But…I guess you could say, you're a lot different from the other men who have been in my life, the ones who left me heartbroken, after a while I refused to let anyone in…but then when you joined my class there was something more about you, I could see you have had pains in your life just like mine, if not worse, I wanted to help you, and I guess in the end it ended up turning into attraction without me even realising it" Tsuki looked to the ceiling, she could get sent to prison for this but she knew that before she started, so why did she do it?

Gaara stared at her, she was right; his life was a living hell before he met Naruto in his first year of middle school. His mother had died in child birth and his father had shunned him for it, his siblings were deadly afraid of him because someone tried to attack and kill him and Gaara had nearly killed him instead. He was the social outcast, not wanted by anyone, no one wanted to talk to him and even his teachers thought he was creepy.

But that's when Naruto appeared; he saved him and helped him make other friends. For the first few years he was just getting used to having other people around and actually start socialising like a boy his age should. Things at home got better too, the relationship with his siblings had increased immensely and his father had even apologised for robbing him of his childhood.

After he joined high school his experience with people helped him act like everyone else, even though it was still hard for him to show his emotions most of the time, he was able to speak to people more now and actually have fun with them.

All because of Naruto.

"Naruto was the one who helped me, I was a social reject before he came along, wouldn't speak, got into fights and almost killed a guy once…but he helped me make friends and even though I was still withdrawn and even shy I guess you might say. But when I got to high school that's when I met you, I could tell that you meant something to me and all the way through high school those feelings just grew stronger, but I wouldn't have been able to be who I am today without Naruto" Gaara said sitting up, Tsuki looked at him in awe.

"Well Gaara, I can tell that you have worked very hard to be the person you are today, when you first walked into my class room you were quite quiet and didn't really join in all that much, but after a while you just relaxed and started having fun, I've loved watching you grow and I know that making you head boy was the right chose" she smiled warmly at him and leaned over to give him a peck on the cheek.

Gaara's heart was rushing, he couldn't take the strain any more, he wanted to be with her, the only feelings he had ever had for a woman was for Tsuki, he couldn't let this chance slip by him.

Gaara sat up quickly and took Tsuki's hands in his own forcing her to lean forward; he looked her straight in the eyes and didn't even flinch.

"Please be my girlfriend Ookami sensei!" Gaara asked without a hesitation.

Tsuki was shocked, she pulled away from him before standing to walk away from the bed, her back turned to him.

"I…I don't know, If someone found out I'd lose my job and maybe even go to prison…I care about you but I don't want to lose what I've worked so hard to gain" Tsuki didn't know what to do, she hugged herself trying to think.

Gaara came and hugged her from behind; she flinched at the sudden contact but relaxed again.

"Please Ookami sensei" he asked again.

She stayed silent, but her memories were in a world of their own. She remembered seeing the boy in middle school when she had gone with some other teachers to see the different schools that would be going to the boarding school. She remembered seeing him, alone, isolated. He wouldn't speak and he certainly didn't show his emotions, even to this day he struggled with it. The fact he was so open and pretty much begging her meant he truly wanted to be with her, she had not met a man like him in years.

Despite everything she worked so hard to get, was it worth it without someone in her life to share it with? And she hadn't learned to trust a man in years, so maybe this was a sign, maybe fate brought them to each other, to look past the age difference and be with him. She made up her mind and no matter what happened she wasn't going to regret her decision.

Tsuki turned around in his grasp and hugged him, resting her head against his neck. She looked up at him and smiled cockily.

"Sure, I'll be your girlfriend, but only on 2 conditions" Gaara looked at her questionably.

"1 you are only allowed to tell Uzamaki about our relationship" Gaara looked at her in surprise.

"Shouldn't that be don't tell anyone" he asked her.

"Naruto is your friend and I know you will want to tell someone, young boys always want to brag about their relationships, as a true friend he should keep our relationship a secret, I trust him to do it" Tsuki smiled at him.

"And what's the second?" Gaara asked, she began to laugh.

"The second is that you stop calling me Ookami sensei and start calling me Tsuki" Tsuki giggled at him.

Gaara couldn't move, he was in shock, she really was being serious, she really was going to be his girlfriend. His heart jumped for joy as he hugged her, he was about ready to cry before he started laughing.

"You have a deal, Tsuki"

The two of them were going to face trials unlike anything else either of them had ever done before, but can they conquer all the obstacles to help each other through the good times and bad, only time would tell.


End file.
